


Eye of the Beast

by SireneNomdePlume



Series: The Beast Series [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Beast Severus Snape, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Blood Drinking, Bottom Harry Potter, Creature Fic, Creature Severus Snape, Lots of gay sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, People Eating, Possessive Severus Snape, Severus' point of view for once (finally!), They are so in love, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fairytale, smut smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 14:31:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13436799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SireneNomdePlume/pseuds/SireneNomdePlume
Summary: Severus has never loved another quite like he does Harry. For who could ever see his heart behind the monster that he really is? Part eleven, AKA I finally wrote a fic from Severus' point of view.





	Eye of the Beast

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all! I can't believe it's taken me this long to write from Severus' perspective, but I hope you like it! Thank you so much for your support. There will probably be more to come, because I really love writing in this universe. Much love <3

**Once upon a time,** there was a monstrous beast who lived in the forest. And he was lonely.

The beast kept telling himself that he was protecting the village by staving off the curse, but they hated him anyway, and with good reason. He took the villagers children as meals, for how else could he eat? Severus had no other choice, and he regretted what he had to do to survive. He was empty, he had no purpose other than holding off the curse. He was alone, and over the past century, he had come to terms with the fact that he would be forever. 

It wasn’t as if he had always been alone, but now, he could barely remember a time when he hadn’t been. A long, long time ago, when he was a younger beast, already jaded but still a bit hopeful, he had a scarce few lovers who looked past his ugliness, his foul temper and biting insults. But none of the beasts held his interest, not really. Beasts were rabid animals looking for a bit of light in the perpetual darkness in which they lived. Severus was no exception, though he wasn’t quite rabid anymore. Age would do that to someone, and Severus liked to think of himself as controlled. 

The sacrifice this season was a young blonde girl. She couldn’t have been a day over eighteen, her eyes sparkling with dew and rounded cheeks blistering red as he raked his nails through her hair to move the strands from her neck. 

“Thank you,” she breathed. “Thank you.”

Severus halted, his dark brow furrowed as he lowered his hand. “For?” 

The girl sighed. “My parents don’t...they don’t love me that much. Well, maybe Da loves me a little too much. I couldn’t leave...I can’t…” 

“What’s your name?” Severus asked, and cursed inwardly. He rarely asked for names, the knowledge of them only stung at his insides as he thought of how they looked after he devoured them; lifeless, skin sagging off their youthful bones, glassy-eyed, soaked in dark ruby as he ate his fill.

“Hannah,” the girl said quietly. “You saved me.” 

Severus didn’t know what else to say, so instead he touched his hand to her cheek softly. “I promise to not hurt you much,” he said, after a moments pause. “Do you want to see something special?”

Hannah nodded slowly. Severus traced his fingers over her forehead and her eyes fluttered shut. “Oh…” 

“You’ll be safe there,” Severus said. “Just focus on the water, the waves...soothing, ready to embrace you.”

He leaned in, opening his mouth against her neck as she trembled. “The ocean,” Severus reminded. “It smells so good, feels good…you can stay there forever…” 

He bit down. 

The girl--Hannah--cried out, but she didn’t move a muscle. This was by far the easiest catch he’d ever had, and he guzzled down her blood greedily until her body became lax in his arms, her body flesh losing its elasticity, wrinkling like a prune until he gently set her down. Her skin was stretched tightly over her once beautiful face, a skull swathed in a scrap of leather. But her eyes were closed, and she seemed to be at peace. 

It barely made him feel any better. A pang of guilt stabbed him in the chest, and he turned away from the girl’s body and snarled at the sky. What kind of life was this? Who was he to devour young life so flippantly, for so many years...it could only mean one thing. That he was truly a monster. 

Severus regarded her ruined body for a moment, his mouth filling with saliva, mingling with the blood that was staining his lips. Most beasts didn’t leave anything but bones in their wake, consuming flesh as if it were the most prized delicacy. But he didn’t feel the need to fill his belly with human flesh tonight. The taste was something remarkable, but he didn’t want to desecrate the poor girl anymore than he already had. He lifted her body up and carried her behind the large oak tree by the nature-made altar, and whispered a spell. 

A hole opened up in the earth, and he lowered her body down gently, running his hand over her leathery face. His fingers stuttered on her eyelids. They were still soft and fragile, the lashes long and dark against her paleness. He knelt down next to the shallow grave and scooped up handfuls of dirt. It was better this way, that he did this himself. It made him feel more calm, giving his victims a proper burial, a final farewell... _thank you, thank you,_ he mouthed, as the dirt sifted through his fingers. 

He glanced at the many bones that littered the base of the trees, his throat drying up before he turned and made his way back to his cottage.

* * *

And so it was that time of the year again. 

He was ravenous. 

The anticipation was nearly overwhelming, and he swallowed as he waited in the forest, his eyes sharp and eager as he smelled the most intoxicating scent he’d ever come across. It was a young man, and Severus could already smell the sheen of sweat that was rolling down the boy’s brow, could smell his fear, which made Severus’ skin light up with energy, his tongue rolling in his mouth as he crouched down behind the tree. He was ready. He was starving. 

But the boy didn’t cower for long, even as Severus revealed himself. The son of that insufferable village leader seemed proud, and he presented himself as nearly fearless, though the scent he gave off told a different story altogether. Severus lifted the boy’s arm to his nose and inhaled. Ah, but the scent...true purity, untainted...beautiful. _Delicious._ His mouth watered even more, and he crawled on top of him, ready to take a bite of young, supple flesh. 

The boy’s reactions caught him off guard, and Severus was suddenly filled with a need he hadn’t felt in at least a hundred years. He wanted to claim, to own, and the arousal wafting through his keen nose only fueled the desire to mate, to taste, to…

And when he finally sank into the tight passage, it felt like the closest thing to heaven he’d ever known. He licked his lips, the taste of the boy still heavy on his lips and tongue, and his heart filled with longing. The boy wasn’t scared now, far from it, and for some reason, that was more titillating than the fear that had attracted him before. He’d never felt anything like this, as the boy gazed up at him with wide bottle-green eyes, glimmering with passion and lust. Severus did this. He made this boy want him just as much as he wanted the boy, and Severus felt something inside of him break, before it stitched itself back together when the boy breathed against his neck and arched his body into him. So this was what it felt like to be truly wanted. 

Severus regarded the rose resting on the edge of the boulder. He reached down to tuck it into his robes, the fragrant smell almost as sweet as the boy’s. He pushed away his other, more demanding hunger, and gathered the boy up in his arms to take him home.

* * *

“Like this?”

Severus watched in near awe as Harry nuzzled his inner thigh, his pink tongue flicking out to press against his skin. Harry never ceased to surprise him, and he was always so eager to learn more, to feel more. Severus often wondered if the boy was growing to love him just as much as Severus loved him. But Severus wouldn’t say anything of the sort, because what if he scared the boy off? He would be left with a gaping hole in his chest, lost and angry. Severus didn’t want that. He wanted Harry always, and for as long as their eternity would last. 

But Harry was human, and humans lived such short lives. Severus’ body clenched as his heart twisted into something dark, and he rested his head back on the pillow and squeezed his eyes shut. 

A tentative lick at the base of his cock caused him to stir, and he forgot about the pain he had felt just a moment earlier. Severus could feel his thighs spasm as Harry dragged the flat of his tongue up his swollen cock. 

The next few minutes were surreal, breathtaking, and strange. He’d never been with someone so innocent before, and Harry was nuzzling his cock and balls, pressing light kisses that turned firmer against his length. Severus strained up, resisting the urge to shove his cock down Harry’s throat. 

“Open your mouth,” Severus rasped, and Harry did so. Severus marveled at how obedient and wonderfully attentive Harry was, and he patted the top of the boy’s messy-haired head. “Now you suck on it. Use your tongue...ahh, yes, like that,” Severus panted, as Harry sucked him into his hot, wet mouth and swirled his silky tongue over the head.

Harry couldn’t take him in deep, not yet, at least. But it was all the more arousing, to know that Harry had never done any of this before, that he was the first to see Harry like this, naked and wanting, panting over his cock, his damp breath wafting over hot flesh as Severus clutched the bed sheets. Harry hadn’t done this before, Harry hadn’t wanted to do this before, and that made Severus feel warm, when he was used to feeling frigid and isolated.

He heard flesh slapping against flesh, and Severus lifted his head again to see Harry stroking himself. Touching himself as he attended to Severus...it was too much. Severus arched his back and came with a groan, his whole body pulsing in white-hot bliss as he emptied himself of his darkness, his regret. 

Harry swallowed slowly, licking his lips with a strangely bright expression on his face. He rested his head on Severus' thigh as he came too, trembling against Severus as he cried out his name. Severus felt his skin become hot and prickly as his mind whirled, and he closed his eyes once again. 

Hunger raised its unforgiving head, and Severus’ stomach clenched as his throat bobbed. He was starving...no. No, Severus promised Harry he wouldn’t, he would stop, he wouldn’t become the monster he knew he really was. But moments like this made Harry smell so sweet, look so delectable that all he wanted to do--

“Let’s go to bed,” Severus sighed, refusing to think on it anymore. “You must be tired.” 

“‘M not too tired,” Harry mumbled, his head still nuzzled in the crease of Severus’ thigh. Harry sniffled a bit, his nose burrowing into Severus’ pubic hair. “You smell so good…”  


Severus’ skin was itching again, and he felt a warm flush spread over his body. “You...you smell better,” Severus answered lamely. “But you need your sleep. You said you wanted to start a garden soon. Why not tomorrow?”

“Right,” Harry yawned, pulling himself up to rest his head in the crook of Severus’ neck. Severus raised his hands to cradle Harry’s head. He held him close. Who knew if Harry would leave? He was free to anytime, though the boy probably didn’t know that. Severus was wary of the villagers, but they weren’t anything he couldn't handle. But if they knew...if they knew Harry was spared…

Severus could barely forgive himself for what he had done in the past. And he was sure his preys loved ones never would.

* * *

“Severus!”

Severus waved his hand over the cauldron until the flame dimmed, and made his way out to the garden. “Look! The tomatoes are sprouting up!” Harry grinned widely, and Severus felt his lips twitch. 

“Well done,” Severus said. “We can use these soon, they’ll be ripe before long.” 

“You can use them in those tasty dinners you make,” Harry said excitedly, and Severus could nearly smell Harry’s glee. But Harry’s smile was enough for him, and though Severus was starving, he felt full of something else at the same time. And that something, whatever it was, was better than blood and flesh. 

_Happy._ Severus was happy. The realization hit him like a tidal wave, because Severus had never truly been happy before. Again, Severus wondered if Harry was peaceful and content living like this, with such an unlovable, ugly creature. He wondered if Harry maybe...loved him. 

Severus brushed the thought away and stepped closer to Harry to take his hand. Harry’s skin was warm, his palms were wet with clean sweat that only came from hard work. Harry clenched his fingers tightly over Severus’ hand and lifted it to touch the top with his velvet lips. 

Severus stared silently as Harry’s eyes fluttered shut. “Thanks for letting me do this,” Harry mumbled against his skin, and Severus felt warm once more. 

“This is your home too,” Severus said, as Harry let his hand slip away. Severus touched a single finger to his own lips. He could taste Harry on his skin, and the intoxicating scent and flavor left his head spinning. 

He had to be careful. He couldn’t turn on Harry, not the one person who had ever accepted him, shown him tenderness. Happiness…

But he was hungry. _So, so hungry…_

* * *

“I won’t leave,” Harry said, and cried out as Severus bit into him. 

He wouldn’t leave. He came back...he came back to him. Severus moaned as Harry’s blood gushed in his mouth, the rich flavor making his eyes roll back in his head as he sucked on the wound he made greedily. _Oh God,_ he hurt Harry, his Harry…was hurting Harry, but he couldn’t stop…

But as always, Harry surprised him. Severus felt Harry’s cock, hard and ready and sliding against his hip. Severus pressed against him, moaning around Harry’s flesh as he ground his thigh into Harry’s erection. To think that Harry could still care about him when Severus was like _this…_

This was enough. Harry was enough. Severus pulled away, ignoring his instincts to feed until there was nothing left. He whispered a spell against Harry’s throat, and licked the bruised patch of skin. “Come for me, good boy…” 

And Harry did, thrusting like a wild animal against him as he melted into Severus with a sigh.

Yes...this must be what happiness was. Because when he gazed down at the boy, his hair messy with droplets of perspiration, his heart seemed to swell again, and he almost didn’t care about his own arousal, hot and dripping against his robes.

* * *

The blond man stared at Harry with raw hunger, and Severus felt his hackles rise. His. Harry was _his._

Beast blood tasted foul, and Severus was tempted to spit out the lingering taste and wash his mouth out with a spell. At least his protection convinced the beast to leave Harry be.

As they walked down the dirt path as Harry chatted, he stopped and turned to Severus. Severus’ heart sunk to the pit of his starving belly. Harry was going to leave him after what that beast had said. _'A beast, in love with a human, of all things.'_ Severus inhaled, searching for the scent of fear and uncertainty that he was sure clouded the air, but instead…

“That beast said you’re in love with me,” Harry said, his stare so intense and unwavering that Severus had to break his gaze against it. “Do you? Love me, I mean?”

Severus drew a sharp breath, his tongue like lead in his mouth. “You’ve only just now figured it out?” His eyes flitted back to Harry, whose lips stretched in a warm smile. Severus’ heart pounded erratically against his chest.

“Good,” Harry said, grabbing a bit of Severus’ robes. “I feel that way too.” 

Severus lifted his shoulders in what he hoped looked to be a nonchalant shrug. “I thought as much,” he answered, lifting his head and tossing his hair back. “You wouldn’t have stayed with a monster like me if you didn’t.” But hearing Harry say that he felt the same way he did…

“Not a monster,” Harry said adamantly. 

The rest of the journey was a blur despite Harry talking the entire time, and yes, Severus was listening. _Not a monster._

Not a monster.

* * *

“I like it!” Harry exclaimed. “And besides, it’s part of who you are. And I love…” 

Severus couldn’t breathe. His chest constricted, because the words he wanted to hear the most from those sweet lips would come pouring out soon, and…

“And I love you. I love you, and I want you to have a good day, too. You’ve made today all about me. Well, tonight will be all about you.” 

Harry couldn’t possibly know how much it meant, that he remembered the day he met Severus. The days went by too quickly with Harry, which was a strange thing, because when Severus was alone, the years dragged on like rotten honey, never-ending, tedious, meaningless. Severus would never forget that day, but the fact that Harry didn’t either, and actually wanted to _celebrate it..._

Severus froze as Harry traced his fangs. “It’s what I want,” Harry said firmly, and pressed his fingers against the blades that were Severus’ teeth. 

He didn’t deserve this. He couldn’t possibly deserve this. But still, he would never let Harry leave his heart.

* * *

Severus couldn’t bear being seen as weak, and his bloodlust was his weakness. 

Harry’s friends were eating dinner with them, and Severus couldn’t stop his own blood from boiling in his veins as he scented the air, Harry’s blood rich and hanging over him like a heavy stone as he pushed his chair back and swept into the bedroom. He stood by the window, staring out at the blanket of black sky. There weren’t many stars out tonight, but the moon shined through the window pane, and he could see his own glowing eyes reflected on the glass. He clenched them shut. He didn’t want to look at himself right now.

If only he had been born a human. 

But Harry saw to his needs as he usually did, and the love Severus had stored in his hardened heart spread through him like a fierce storm. It would never dissipate, because now, he truly knew Harry would never leave him.

* * *

He failed. He failed to protect Harry. But Harry was still there, and he defeated the sorcerer while Severus lay pathetically on the ground, bleeding from each shoulder. The townspeople were grateful and gracious, and Severus was frankly shocked that they went to such great lengths to help the fabled beast, the killer of children. Harry must be well loved in this place, and Severus felt sorrow throb through him, almost as painful as the wounds inflicted upon him. He took Harry away from them. If he had never been born, if he had never succumbed to his weakness, Harry would still be here, laughing with his friends, living his life outside of a small cottage, free from Severus’ hunger. 

But when Harry held Severus in his arms, begging for someone to help him…

Severus closed his eyes. This was enough. He could die, and this would be more than enough.

* * *

The son of the beast was here, and Severus could smell his pheromones all over Harry. 

Harry didn’t seem to pay much attention to it, if he even realized that the little snot was practically drooling all over him. Severus couldn’t stand it. He was...yes, he was jealous. Harry was his. 

Harry was his, as much as he was Harry’s. 

The young beast left, and the entire time Severus was locked away in the bathroom, all he could think about was fucking the noxious scent of his rival off of Harry. So he did, as Harry’s breath rasped almost violently. _Say it...say you’re mine…_

“Yours!” Harry shrieked, shaking and coming all over the wall. A few moments later, Severus joined him.

* * *

_Forever._

Harry was his for eternity. 

Severus felt airy, the heavy weight finally lifted off of his heart. Harry wasn’t going to die, Harry wasn’t going to leave him alone, he was going to stay with him forever. The jewel had unpredictable powers, and it was intimidating. But…

_Forever._

_Always, and forever._

* * *

He _would_ protect Harry, just as Harry did for him. He would always protect him, and he ripped the arm off of the mangy wolf, tossing it aside as blood sprayed on his face. The wolf was dead, but Severus still wanted to tear him apart, piece by bloody piece. No one would take what was his.

* * *

Lily. 

Why hadn’t he recognized her eyes before? How could he have missed such a thing? Those soft emerald eyes, filled with love, filled with acceptance. Harry was so much like his mother as he fought against the hunters, his powers erupting out of him and crashing into his captors. 

Why Harry brought his father’s friends and the beast family, Severus didn’t know, but he was glad for it. He couldn’t be there to protect Harry, but they were, and Severus was grateful. He didn’t expect Harry to come, but he should have known he would. He nearly felt guilty for doubting that he would ever see him again, his pet, his love. 

He was weakened, but he wasn’t powerless. And he was ashamed as Harry watched him devour the young hunter ruthlessly, snarling and growling and panting all over the lifeless body. He was a natural born killer. This was who he was...no, _what_ he was, and Harry had finally seen it for himself. 

But Harry changed part of his nature, and now Harry was all that he needed. Harry was a breath of fresh air in his stale lungs, and Severus loved him, loved him, _loved him..._

* * *

“Close your eyes and open your hands.” 

Severus’ body was rigid and his veins were strumming with anxiety. There was no turning back now. He showed his devotion through this ring, crafted it for months as Harry bustled around the cottage. Harry drew in a deep breath, and so did Severus. He knew Harry would love it, but if he didn’t...what if he didn’t? 

But he knew Harry more than anyone he’d ever known before, and so he clasped his hand and slipped the ring on his palm. “You can open them.” 

Harry stared at the ring for what seemed like an eternity. Severus’ heart was battering against his chest. Did he not like it? No, he must have... _Harry…_

Harry lifted the ring up to his face and stared at the enchanted roses through the circle. “Wow,” Harry breathed, and Severus closed his eyes against the brightness and purity shining on Harry’s face. How could something so dark come across something so precious and good? 

“Put it on me, then.”

* * *

Severus was terrified. 

His potion wasn’t ready...the sun was gone, and all he could think about was his need...hungry, so hungry…

He couldn’t succumb. Harry had to go. 

But Harry wouldn’t leave, and Severus’ instincts took hold of him. Harry wasn’t as frightened as he should be. Arousal wafted through Severus’ nose, and it wasn’t just his own scent. The two were mingled, and Harry was just as aroused as he was. Severus’ resolve crumbled and he bit down on Harry’s thigh. 

The blood was so sweet here. He was blanketed in the scent of Harry, his musk rising in the air, young, ready, ripe...Harry’s hips pumped and Severus shoved his hand down to fist his own cock. 

He wasn’t gentle when he crammed his fingers into Harry, but the moan that followed made up for Severus’ roughness. Harry was ready soon, and with shaking hands, Severus pierced him, thrusting shallowly until he was deep inside, Harry pulsing around him. Severus pounded him into the couch, growling in Harry’s ear. 

When he came, it was a temporary release, but a powerful one. He howled as he emptied himself into that tight passage, his cock tingling as he stilled his thrusts. He pulled out slowly, and Harry went to fetch the unfinished potion. He was still painfully hard, but Harry always was there taking care of whatever he needed. He spilled himself down Harry’s clutching throat, opening his eyes to see Harry’s closed ones, his face painted with contentment. Severus jerked one more time, and then collapsed. 

Harry was right. He would always give Severus what he needed.

* * *

And now, Harry wanted to know more about bonding. That wretched fortune teller girl wanted them to bind their souls together. Severus would willingly give his soul to Harry, but…

He didn’t want Harry to be bound down with a creature such as himself. Harry already had given him so much. This would be giving up everything Harry was, everything he could be...why would Harry want to do that? Severus loved him more every day, and he promised to protect Harry. 

Even if that meant from Severus himself. 

But as he lay in bed with Harry cuddled up against his back, he stared at the roses that seemed to sparkle in the dim candlelight. Harry was selfless. Harry was headstrong. Harry was his, and he was Harry’s. 

Once, he was just a thorn, causing pain and spilling blood, _so much blood._ But now he felt at one with the roses, the blossoms still strong and proud, reaching for the constant light of the sun. Every day was a surprise, and every night was bliss. Severus closed his eyes with a sigh. 

He would give himself to Harry. Who ever knew a human could love a beast such as himself?

**Author's Note:**

> My very good friend told me this series reminded her of Little Red Riding Hood! Although the initial idea came to me in a weird awesome dream after I kept watching the new Beauty and the Beast, I can definitely see it!


End file.
